Sherbet and the end of the road
Summary An explosive truck is too close when a worker detonates the explosives and is blown to the edge of the precipice, balancing precariously while the cliff face crumbles - and leaving him trapped inside, unable to even move! But when a call to save him is received, Sherbet faces a predicament of his own. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Virgil Tracy * John Tracy * Eddie Houseman * Bob Gray Episode (a mountainous wilderness, number of explosions go off. Scene cuts to a large vehicle firing explosive shells. More explosions follow. Inside the vehicle, a crewman is watching through binoculars.) Eddie Houseman: Looks good. Mr. Cheng: Perfect. The nutomic charges are cutting through completely in line with the survey. Eddie Houseman: OK, Cheng, fire the remaining two. (Cheng fires two more charges.) Eddie Houseman: It's clearing.... We're through! Bang on schedule. Chuck Taylor: Great! Mr. Cheng: Congratulations, Mr Houseman. Eddie Houseman: Thanks, boys! There'll be a good bonus for this. OK, let's go take a look. (Chuck pushes the right lever, revs up the engine and drives forward into the cut they made through the mountain.) Chuck Taylor: Well, we've made a pretty good job. Let's head back to base. (They drove off back to the Gray & Houseman Road Construction Vehicle. When they arrived back, Eddie went to see his manager, Bob Gray) Bob Gray: Eddie, you did wonders! I never thought you'd get through the mountain this side of the monsoons. Eddie Houseman: With any luck, we're gonna make that date. Bob Gray: Let's drink to that. Eddie Houseman: We've got to make it. It's our first big contract. If we fall down on this one, we've had it." Bob Gray: (brings up a bottle of brandy and sets it on his desk) Well, Eddie, you've played your part. Now, I'll play mine. Provided I can get that road finished before the rains, we'll be OK. Eddie Houseman: Yeah, I guess it's over to you, now. Bob Gray: Yeah sure, go and take the rest of the day off. You did well. (Later that afternoon, Eddie and his co-workers were celebrating while Bob work in his office when J.B. Lester enters the room holding a piece of paper.) J.B. Lester: Sir, you gotta read this. Bob Gray: What?! How bad are they? J.B. Lester: Very bad. Bob Gray: C'mon, Lester, let's go take a look for ourselves. (As they hop on board the heilijet to survey the conditions, it was very bad.) Bob Gray: The monsoon will bring that whole range down into the cutting we made. We'll never finish the road on time now! (As they head back to base, they told Eddie and the others what really happened.) Eddie Houseman: Extension! Why, the only reason we got the contract was because we gave an early completion date. If we don't make the date we said we would, this company is nothing. You're out, I'm out, everything we planned for and worked for goes up in smoke! J.B. Lester: There's no other way, Eddie. Eddie Houseman: "That's where you're wrong. There's one way. Let me take a gang of men up there, with carefully placed nutomic charges, I could blast the peak and make it fall away from the road, instead of into it. Bob Gray: You couldn't do it. Eddie Houseman: Try me. Bob Gray: Eddie, the seismograph shows that peak could collapse at any second! And even a small slide could cause a charge to explode while you were working on them. If you weren't blown to bits, you'd be buried alive. Eddie Houseman: I know my job! Bob Gray: (Yelling) And I know mine! And since I'm the senior partner, I say we apply for the extension. Eddie Houseman: It'll break us! Bob Gray: Maybe. But you'll be alive. Look, I'm not going to argue. The decision is made. (Later that night, everyone was asleep but Eddie however he had a plan, a quick plan. Eddie quietly closes the door again and sets off. He heads for the main door controls, and pulls the main lever, causing the Vehicle's hangar door to open up. Due to the storm, the motion goes unheard. Eddie, now in the explosives tractor, pushes the left lever forward. The tractor moves out of the hangar into the open.) Eddie Houseman: Well, here goes nothing. (As he drove his tractor out of the main hangar but inside it sound off an alarm through the entire base.) J.B. Lester: Severe tremors in the area of the cutting. Bob Gray: Guess I was right... glad I didn't let Eddie go. Oh by the way, where is he? J.B. Lester: I haven't seen him, Mr Gray. Come to think of it, it's not like him to sleep through an alarm call. Bob Gray: If he's gone out.... (Penny drops) Find him! Whatever you do, find him! (As they searched everywhere for him but still no.) Bob Gray: Any sign of him? J.B. Lester: Nothing. Bob Gray: Keep searching. What is it, Taylor? Chuck Taylor: The explosives tractor, it's missing, and three cases of charges. Bob Gray: You fool, Eddie! Come on! We can still stop him. (At the mountains, Eddie was putting the last of the charges before getting out of here. As he finished , he got out just in time, Several big explosions go off. The Explosives Tractor is blown sideways by the force. Eddie is thrown into a corner of the room and the case of spare nutomic charges slides around into a wall as well. ) Bob Gray: Eddie? Eddie! Can you hear me? Eddie Houseman: (gets up into a crouch and holds onto a metal supporting column): Yeah. Yeah, I can hear you. Bob Gray: You did it! You're OK. Eddie, the cutting's in no danger now. We can see from here. Eddie Houseman: Bob, listen. The blast took my tractor right to the edge. I can't get out. If I move to the door, the thing will overbalance. Bob Gray: OK. Keep calm, Eddie. We're on our way. Eddie Houseman: There's worse to come. I still have a case of nutomic charges on board. If this goes over the edge, I'm gonna be blown sky-high! (At IR HQ, Sherbet was watching Apollo the super pup and eating nacho balls when John called in.) John: Sherbet, we have a situation. Sherbet: Go ahead, John. John: A construction company tractor has been knock down by a rockslide and now it's dangling on the edge and appears to be a worker trapped inside. Sherbet: FAB, John, I'm on my way. You stay sweet. (As Sherbet got geared up, suited up and got into Thunderpaw 10.) 5 4 3 2 1 (Thunderpaw 10 zoomed out of the hangar.) Sherbet: Thunderpaw 10 is go! (When Sherbet arrived at the scene.) Sherbet: Mr Houseman, this is International Rescue, are you alright? Eddie Houseman: Glad you're here, better be quick, my tractor can't hold the weight much longer. Sherbet: Don't worry, I'll soon have you out of there. (He activate Thunderpaw 10's anchors to the truck. He tighten the last rope to the truck, he hurried to start the operation.) Sherbet: Okay, Eddie, i'm going to pull you out, now, hang on. (Sherbet quickly start up Thunderpaw 10's engines. The grey bulldog give all the maximum thrust but the rockslide keep falling in when Virgil called in.) Virgil Tracy: Thunderpaw 10, I heard you're having trouble, you need an assistance. Sherbet: Negative, Thunderbird 2, I can handle her. Virgil Tracy: FAB, I'll be touched in case. (As he called off, the rock suddenly snapped the cable causing the truck to fall back to its same position.) Eddie Houseman: It's alright, we'll think of something. Sherbet: Right. (Then Thunderbird 2 came.) Virgil: Did somebody order the nacho balls? Sherbet: Virgil! Virgil: Hey, Sherbet! I thought I came over to give you a lift. Sherbet: Good but we've got to hurry, Eddie doesn't have time left. Virgil: FAB. (As he fire the grapples to the truck (Working in process.) Category:Mighty Pups